Equestria Girl Pokemon Adventure: Chronicle in Hoenn
by True Master
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends have pass the Graduation test at Canterlot High and have each earned a starter Pokemon to start their journey, but Twilight has her eyes focus on something. It is her dream to be coming the best trainer and learn more about mega evolution. Neo ,a pokemon trainer, joins Twilight on her journey along with her friends and Neo's friend Discharge.


_** Mr Flawless: Hey everybody True Master and here to bring a story that we are working on together im taking a break from my story but i will get back to it soon. So for now enjoy this story, now i will let True master say some things.**_

_**True Master: Thank you Mr. Flawless, True master here also Taking a break from my story. This Story is based off the Equestria Girls movie, except this is a Pokemon and MLP crossover. Twilight Sparkle and her friends go their seperate ways to achieve their dream on their pokemon journey. So without further ado, Enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclamer: We don't own Pokemon or MLP characters, But we do own our own OC character.**_

**Equestia Girl's Pokemon Adventure: Chronicles in Hoenn**

Chapter 1 : Graduation Test, Twilight's Decision

Beep...Beep...Beep...Bee-Click

Twilight Sparkle was a 13 year old girl who live in The Equestia region which was north of Kalos. She woke up, very groggy and had a messy bed head. She got up and walked to her calenader.

She gasped in Surprise.

"Today's the Graduation Test at Pokemon Canterlot Academy, I better get ready." she said

She took a quick shower and put on her Acadmey clothes.

She wore a white collar t-shirt with a pink bow, a black sleeveless sweater, a pink skirt that was up to the hip and a school sneakers.

She ran down to the kichten have a quick breakfast.

As she was eating a bowl of cereal, Spike came down wearing his school uniform.

He wore a white collar t-shirt with a red and white tie, a black sweater, blue jeans and school sneakers.

" Hey Twilight, Ready for the test today." asked Spike

" Of course I'm going to ace this test." said Twilight confidently

" I hope I past the test, so that why I can go with Rarity on her Journey." said Spike.

Twilight just rolled her eyes. She knew Spike had a huge crush on Rairty and would do anything for her.

Just then Twilight's Mom and Dad came into the kichten.

" Morning Sweetheart, Me and your Mother wish you and Spike the best the of luck at your test." said Night Light

" Thanks dad." said Twilight

" Have decide on what you wanted to do on your journey." asked Twilight Velvet.

Twilight thought for a moment and shook her head.

" I can't decide on being a Coordinator Like Cadnece or be a Pokemon Champion like Princapal Celestia." said Twilight

"Well I'm sure you'll make your decision sweetie." said her Mother

Twilight smiled.

" Come on Twilight, we got to go." said Spike grabbing his backpack.

" Coming Spike." said Twilight grabbing her bag

Twilight Kissed her Mom and Dad and ran out the door.

As Twilight and Spike walked down the street to Canterlot Pokemon Acadmey, Twilight was in a deep thought.

Spike notice this.

" Twilight what's the matter." asked Spike

Twilight jumped and looking at Spike.

" Sorry Spike, I was just thinking." said Twilight

" About what? " asked Spike

Twilight blushed and looked away.

"N-N-Nothing." said Twilight

Spike smirked.

"You were thinking about Neo, weren't you." teased Spike

Twilight blushed even more.

" I knew it." said Spike who was laughing.

" Let's just go." said Twilight who looked annoyed.

Soon Twilight and Spike arrived at the acadmey.

" Hey Twilight." shouted a voice

Twilight turned around and saw her friends Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer running towards her.

" Hey Girls !" said Twilight

" Are you ready to complete this test." asked Fluttershy

" Sure I'am. " said Twilight

" I'm know I'm going to past this test." bragged Rainbow Dash

" I don't know Dash, you were sleeping in most of the class." corrected Sunset

Rainbow dash glared at Sunset.

" Well we better not be late for our test." said Rarity

" Yeah Let's Hurry to the training room." said Pinkie excitedly

In the training room, student were battle their teachers for their Graduation test.

Twilight waited to be called for her test. Right now she was watching a certian Boy battling Vice Princpal Luna and her Lunatone.

The boys name was Neo. He was lone Trainer and student. He was cold to anyone but Twilight. For some reason He was only nice and kind to Twilight and it didn't make any sense.

Twilight liked Neo and serectly had a crush him. She recently broke up with Flash after she caught him cheating with her rival Trixie.

Soon Rainbow dash came to join the Girls after she barley past her test.

" Man, I can't believe I almost lost that battle against Spitfire." complained Rainbow Dash.

" Well maybe if y'all payed attention to class, you would of won with flying colors like the rest of us." said Applejack. " Right Twilight, Uh Twi."

Twilight was paying more attention to Neo.

" Ralts use Shadow Ball ! " yelled Neo

Ralts fire a powerful shadow ball at Lunatone.

Lunatone cried in pain from super effetive attack.

" Lunatone, Ice Beam !" commaned Luna

Lunatone shot a poweful Ice Beam towards Ralts.

" Ralts teleaport, then use Thunderbolt." shouted Neo

Ralts teleaport out of the way of the attack and shot bolt of electricity at the Moon rock pokemon

Lunatone couldn't take another attack and fainted.

Luna was shocked, But she smile impress by Neo's performance.

" Neo, you are no dout the most impressive student in the acadmey." said Luna

" Thank you Luna." said Neo bowing slight to the Vice Princpal.

" May now choose your starter Pokemon." said Luna

Luna and Neo walked up to the computer and show the 15 starter of each region.

Neo thought carefully about his chose.

" I choose Mudkip." said Neo

A pokeball pop up from the system.

Neo took the pokeball, Thanked Luna again and left.

As Neo left, He look at the stands and saw Twilight staring at him.

He smile and wink at her.

Twilight Blushed a deep shade of red.

Sunset looked at Twilight and then at Neo. Then She smirked

" Oh I see you got a crush on Neo, don't you." said Sunset

" W-What, N-N-No I don't." stuttered Twilight.

"It's all right, I was only teasing." said Sunset. " But seriously you do like him don't you."

" Ok yes, I have a crush on him." said Twilight.

" Then why don't you ask him to go on a journey with him." said Rarity.

" I don't know." said Twilight.

" Well you better ask him before he start his Journey." said Sunset

Twilight said nothing and give it a long thought. She snapped out when she hear the speaker.

" Twilight Sparkle, Please report to battlefield 7 for your Graduation test."

" Well I better get going." said Twilight.

" Good Luck." said Fluttershy

"We're all rooting for y'all sugar cube." said Applejack

Twilight nodded and for the battle field.

As Twilight may her way to the field, she ran into Flash.

" Hey Twilight." said Flash

Twilight just walked away from Flash, But Flash grabbed her Shoulder.

" Hey, come on. " said Flash " You still can't be mad about me and Trixie."

Twilight glared at him

" Of course I'm still mad ! " said Twilight. " How dare you show your face at me and at Graduation too."

"Look I said I was sorry." said Flash

" SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH YOU BITCH." yelled Twilight with tear in her eyes and walked away angrliy.

Flash sighed and walked away. He was thinking on to get Twilight to Forgive and Travel with Him.

Twilight made to the field and was Surprise to see Princapal Celestia on the other side.

" Greeting Twilight, are you ready for your Graduation test." said Celestia

Twilight was worried. she was going up against The Princapal

" Yes." said Twilight

Sunset Shimmer was worried. Rainbow Dash noticed this.

"Hey Sunset, what's wrong? " asked Rainbow Dash.

" It's just Twilight is going up against Princapal Celestia." said Sunset.

" Why is that a problem suagr cube ? " asked Sunset

Sunset Shimmer looked at them as if they were crazy.

" Didn't you know, Princapal Celestia is the Champion of the Equestria Region !" cried Sunset

"WHAT !" yelled the girls.

" Twilight is Screwed." said Rainbow bluntly

Applejack glared at Rainbow and punched her shoulder.

" Ouch, well she is." said Rainbow Dash.

" Trainers choose your pokemon." said Robot referee

" Solrock, Shine brightly." said Celestial throwing a pokeball.

A rock pokemon with eight yellow spikes appeared on the field.

" Owlilous, may harmony be with you." called Twilight

A Hoothoot appeared on field ready for battle.

" Battle Begin." said Robot Referee

"Owlilous use peck. " called Twilight

Hoothoot 's beak glowed white and charged towards Solrock.

" Solrock use Psychic." said Celestia calmly

Solrock's eye glowed blue and stop Hoothoot in it's track

Twilight was starting to panic.

"Owlilous try and break free." yelled Twilight

Hoothoot tryed to break free from the attack, but it was no use.

" Solrock send Hoothoot flying towards the wall.

" Regain your balance and shadow ball." called Twilight

Hoothoot straight itself up and shot a powerful shadow ball at the rock pokemon.

Solrock cried in pain.

" Use Flamethrower!" called Celestia

Solrock shot a powerful stream of flames toward Hoothoot.

" Counter with Psychic and send it right back." commanded Twilight

Hoohoot obeyed. Its eyes glowed blue and sent the attack back towards Solrock.

" Solrock, Mirror Coat!" said Celestia calmly

Twilight realized her mistake.

"Owlilous dodge it quick !" cried Twilight.

But it was too late, Solrock took the attack which double the power and sent it right back at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot cried in pain as attack made contact.

The one legged owl pokemon fall harshly on the ground.

"Owlilous get up, Get up please." shouted Twilight

Hoothoot tryed to get but it was very hurt and weak from the Mirror Coat attack.

" Twilight !" shouted her friends

" Is this the end, Have I really failed my test." thought Twilight

She was about to cry when suddenly.

" Dont Give up till the very end !" shouted a voice

Twilight looked up at the stand and saw Neo looking at her.

" Show Celestia what your truly made of, It's time show your true strength." shouted Neo

Twilight looked at him, Then she looked determined.

" He's right, I won't give up till the very end." said Twilight firmly " I believe in you Owlilous.

Hoothoot shouted loudly, then started to glow white.

" What's happening?" shouted Fluttershy

" What happening is that hoothoots evolving. " said Sunset

After the light died down, There stood a Noctowl, it shouted reliving it new power.

"Owlilious evolved into a Noctowl ! " shouted Twilight in surpise

Celestia was surprise which means she had to finished this and fast.

"Solrock use rock slide!" shouted Celestia

Solrock yelled its name as it spawn amount of massive rock and threw them at Noctowl.

"Owlilous dodge and use Ominous Wind." shouted Twilight

Noctowl dodge all rock with ease and then flapped it wings spreading a powerful ghostly wind which towards Solrock.

Solrock cried in pain from the super effective attack.

"Owlilous finish it, use Shadow Ball." shouted Twilight

Noctowl shot a powerful shadow ball which Caused Solrock to faint.

Everyone gawed awardly. Twilight Sparkle had acttually defeated Champion Celestia.

Celestia was also shocked, but smile in the end.

" Twilight, You're a remarkable student." said Celestia. " You have made many friends, You gotted go grades and you earned the bond and trust of your Noctowl."

" Thanks Princapal Celestia." said Twilight

" Now it's time for You to choose your starter pokemon." said Celestia

Twilight thought for a moment.

" I choose Bulbasaur." said Twilight

a pokeball with a grass symabol on it pop out the system.

Soon the Graduation test was Over and School had ended early."

" So what did Guy choose for your Pokemon."

" I choose Cyndaquil." said Fluttershy

" I choose Totodile." said Pinkie Pie

" I choose Froakie." said Rainbow Dash

" I choose Chespin." said Applejack

" I choose Fennekin." said Rairty

" I choose Torchic." said Spike

" I choose Chimchar." said Sunset Shimmer

" Well I guess that means we go our seperate ways." said Twilight sadly

The Girls look sad at one another. They knew Twilight was right.

" Hey, maybe we can keep in contact with our Pokegear." suggested Spike

" Good Idea Spikey-Wikey." said Rarity rubbing his head.

Spike blushed.

As they were giving each other, Twilight saw Neo coming out the School.

Twilight bit her lip. She thought what Sunset had said.

Twilight thought and finally she made her decision.

" Hey Neo." called Twilight

Neo turn around and saw Twilight run up to him.

" Hey! " said Neo

Twilight blushed and gather her couarge.

I-I w-was wondering i-if I can go your Journey? " asked Twilight

Neo looked at her and was about give her an answer when Flash showed up.

" Neo I challenge you to a battle.

_**Mr. Flawless: Whoa Flash is challening Neo to a battle. Who will win you will see in the chapter. I said my OC is in story, well he is going to appear in the next chapter and with True master's approve, he will get a awesome starter with cool moves. We will work on the next chapter, so for now read and review. **_


End file.
